


Team WRBY- A Deleted Scene from Chapter Two

by knives4cash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally had Weiss agree that her cohorts should decorate their dorm room, causing them to be late for Professor Port's class. I changed it, because it read like Weiss wasn't being the tough leader that she was originally trying to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team WRBY- A Deleted Scene from Chapter Two

Weiss looked to the clock that she had enough foresight to place on the nightstand the night Team WRBY got settled into their new quarters. They had roughly forty minutes before classes started, and Weiss wanted to get down to business. “Seeing as the three of you are already dressed, I suppose you might as well.” 

Her three cohorts immediately assumed a formation, raising their right arms and bending to the right as well. After yelling some sort of phrase that Weiss could only guess to be one that signaled a suicide charge, the three set about customizing and organizing their living space. 

Weiss simply let the three indulge themselves while she got dressed. 

The heiress had realized a long time ago that she could learn something from anyone as long as she was willing to pay attention. When she emerged from the bathroom in the standard Beacon uniform, bits and pieces of her team’s personalities became apparent. 

Blake obviously had a fine taste in literature, for the numerous novels and texts of her own purchase had been proudly put on display. And Yang’s taste in the more modern arts of music were showcased through her posters of the boyband “Achieve Men.” 

Ruby had cut the curtains at a sharp angle with her equally sharp Crescent Rose. 

They had also decided that piling the beds into one massive mess was necessary.

It was at that moment in space and time that Weiss Schnee realized today would probably end up being a bad day. “RUBY!!!” she shrieked as she clutched her head in disbelief. “What are you doing?!” 

Ruby paused, shocked at her leader’s outrage. She looked up at the crooked curtains, back to her Crescent Rose, and then back to the curtains. “Interior decorating?”. 

“More like interior desecrating,” Yang murmured to Blake, offering her a hand. 

Rolling her eyes, Blake could not withhold a smirk and high fived her teammate, much to Yang’s joy. 

The blonde had recognized that her partner was a very reserved individual, so getting her to engage in the banter was a huge victory in Yang’s opinion. 

Their display went unnoticed by Weiss. 

“Ruby, you can’t just destroy private property! Sow it up!” she ordered. Honestly, was this what she was going to have to deal with for the next four years? 

The younger girl looked crestfallen. Her intentions were pure, but that did not make the reprimand unjustified. “Sorry, Weiss.” 

Weiss remembered her observation back in the forest. Patience would be the key to her success. She’d have to be a strong leader. “As long as you understand why it’s wrong. Just don’t let it happen again, okay?” she requested in a more gentle tone. 

Ruby smiled and went to work. Where to find a sewing kit was an immediate problem for the girl, but she could wield a weapon that defied physics. She could find a sewing kit. 

With her cohort occupied, Weiss turned her attention to the four beds that the others had unceremoniously dropped in the middle of the dorm. “This isn’t going to work,” she couldn’t help but state the obvious. 

“It is a… bit crowded,” Blake admitted with reluctance. 

“Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?” Yang offered. 

“I vote bunkbeds!” Ruby voiced her opinion as she stitched up the curtain. “Stack ‘em up in twos!” 

Weiss shook her head. “That sounds incredibly dangerous,” she prohibited. 

“And super awesome!” Yang countered with a clenched fist as if she were punching the face of Passion itself. 

“It does seem efficient,” Blake weighed in, hands crossed in a fashion elegant as her tone. Weiss took notice of the girl’s collectiveness and was certain that she would be her greatest asset in the team. 

“Well, as team leader, I say-” but Weiss stopped. Her team wanted bunk beds. And to be honest, she too had always wanted bunk beds as a child. With the votes three to one, Weiss realized that it was pointless to resist. 

“I get top bunk, okay?” she asked without really asking. 

The other three quickly agreed to her non-negotiable terms. 

Weiss was satisfied. If they wanted to get crushed to death, she would simply let them. Granted, as team leader it was her job to keep them alive, but why keep idiots alive? She could easily replace stupid, dead teammates.

“Okay then,” she conceided as she cracked her knuckles. “Let’s build some bunk beds.”

The four set about the task with vigilance. Weiss casted aside her own personal opinion for the team’s interests that absolutely begged for a lawsuit. Ruby put down the needle and picked up the screwdriver. Blake immediately came to Weiss’s aid and offered her basic knowledge of rudimentary construction. 

Yang put on a construction site soundtrack that consisted of jackhammers, drills, hammers, and the occasional scream of someone accidentally using a nail gun on themselves. It mildly disturbed Weiss, but she saw that Yang and Ruby worked well with it. Thus, she endured the disturbance. 

The task was soon completed, and Team WRBY stepped back to admire their combined craftsmanship. Ruby and Yang crossed their arms in satisfaction. Blake admired the creativity of the group’s efforts. 

Weiss gawked at the fact that one bunk was using stacked books to support the weight of the top bunk; and a shiver went down her spine at her bunk being held up by ropes. The bedsheets draping over to form a canopy was a nice touch, but the contraption was still life-threatening. 

Weiss turned to Ruby and was about to order her to disassemble the entire structure, but her words died on her tongue when she saw the younger girl’s look of pure joy. 

Instead, she chose to compromise with her teammate. “On second thought, you can have the top bunk.” 

Ruby practically squealed with joy. “You really do care!” she exclaimed as she threw herself around her leader whose generosity was surely boundless. 

Yang smirked as their leader desperately threw Ruby off of her person and barely managed to reprimand the girl as she blushed. 

“Ruby! Now is not the time!” Weiss yelped as Ruby dove back in for another round of attempted hugging. 

“What time is it anyways?” Yang asked as she glanced at the clock. “Nine on the dot. Do we have classes at that time?” 

Cursing her lack of responsibility, Weiss vowed to never again be sidetracked by the smaller slices of life. 

It was quite the spectacle to see the four girls, and they were soon joined by Team JNPR, scrambling around campus in a desperate attempt to get to class. Weiss obviously led the desperate charge, but not even her burning desire to be the best could save her from tardiness on her first day of class. Thankfully, Professor Port was willing to welcome them with closed eyes and a smile. 

As they took empty seats in the front row, Weiss swore that she would redeem her lost honor at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> The complete chapter for which this was written: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1261684/chapters/2674993


End file.
